Semiconductive belts made of plastics are being used for instruments and apparatus. Conventional semiconductive plastics belts have been produced by cutting a film to length and joining the ends of the cut film. Such belt, although endless, has a joint line which reduces the function of the film. For example, conventional plastics belts for use in a copying machine requiring the belt to precisely function adversely affect the image formation due to the joint, unavoidably leading to formation of deteriorated images. The joint of the belt is also responsible for dimensional variations and damage, rendering the belt less durable.
Semiconductive plastics belts used in other equipment are likewise impaired in the function by the joint. Therefore there is a great need for seamless belts.